Start all over again
by ever-joliene
Summary: "I miss you every second that I'm not here with you". I couldn't say anything, just watched him move closer and closer to me  -Damon x Bonnie
1. Chapter 1

Elena hugged me tightly, then turned towards my daughter.

"Hi sweetie, there you are", Elena said, stroking my little girl's cheek. "Just go upstairs, your cousins are waiting for you"

Skyler hugged Elena and went off to Maddie and Coop.

Elena and I headed to her livingroom, we sat on the couch near the fire place and just started to chat. We started with our kids, my little Skyler and Elena's twins Maddison and Cooper. All three of them are four years old. It's still unbelievable that we got pregnant at nearly the same time, especially by vampires.

"Speeking of vampires, I'm surprised that Damon isn't here."

"Yeah I'm glad he listened to me. You know, I just need these Damon-free days. Just you, me and the children", I smiled at my best friend.

"Yes and it's gonna be great, believe me."

And she was right. We talked, drank some whine, laughed and enjoyed being together, like we haven't seen each other for a long time. Spending time with Elena pretty much distracted me from my difficulties with my ex- boyfriend. I love her for having this effect on me.

By the time Sky, Maddie and Coop came downstairs and watched TV.

At eight o'clock I heard the front door open and moments later Stefan entered the room.

"Daddyyyyyy", the twins shouted and jumped him. Stefan catched and lifted them in his arms, hugging them.

"Hi Stefan", I said, smiling at him.

He didn't have the chance to answer. Damon came into view and was immediately embraced by Skyler, making her giggle by kissing her all over her face.

"I missed you, Daddy", Sky whispered and hugged his neck. My heart started to melt.

"I missed you too, sweetheart."

Damon's eyes bored into mine, my smile disappeared.

"Sky honey, it's late. Time to go to bed. Come on, say good night to everyone." I stated, stroking her beautiful long brown locks, loving the, in combination with those big bright blue eyes. I wanted to pull her out of Damon's arms but she only hugged him tighter.

"I want Daddy to come with me", Sky responded, giving me a puppy look and then smirking innocently.

"Oh, okay", I answered, kissing my daughter's cheek. "Now say good night to your aunt and uncle"

Damon set Skyler down, so she could hug the others.

I felt his gaze on me not returning it, because I'm quiet mad at him. Gosh, why did he come?

Ten minutes later Skyler took my and Damon's hands and lead us upstairs to one of Elena's guest rooms.

I waved at Elena, when she and her husband brought their twins into bed.

Skyler's guestroom was lovely. It was decorated in a beautiful purple, because Skyler used to have lots of sleepovers in this house and I couldn't be happier about it.

I arrived at Sky's room, watched her and her father play, while he tried to put her into a pyjama. I smiled at this scene, enjoying how much they love each other's presence. I know I should be mad at Damon. He was the one, who lied to. I told him that I needed some time alone. But he's Damon, he does whatever he wants. Damn him.

"Ok Sabrina, get under the cover and move over, so that I can sit down and read you a story. Do you want that?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yeeeeeeessss. Come on Mommy, you too."

I chuckled. "Honey, this is not a king- size bed. There is not enough space for all of us."

"You can sit on my lap", Damon spoke up.

I shot him a gaze. Why did he even had this smirk on his handsome face.

"Do it Mommy"

"Don't you dare touching me." I snapped at Damon, who just chuckled.

"Sure sure", he reached for my waist and pulled me into his lap.

Of cause, he ignored everything I said before. Typically Damon, I should have known better. Silly me, believing that he would respect my wishes.

While I sat on his lap, he read Sky's favorite story and had his hand on my thigh, stroking it gently. I shoved his hand away, but he just put it back, squeezing my thigh and making me yelp quietly.

"Shhhh", Damon whispered ten minutes later, showing me that our daughter had already fall asleep. She looked like an angel.

I removed myself from his lap, kissed by daughter and left the room. Damon followed me to the kitchen.

"I like that dress." He whispered into my ear, when he suddenly pressed me with his body against the kitchen counter. His hands where positioned on my hips, slowing moving them down to my inner thigh, lifting my green dress.

"Of cause you do." I said, pushing him off me and putting some space between us. "So why are you here... I asked you not to come, just this once Damon."

"I miss you"

""You lied to me"

"And I'm sorry. You know I really am, Bon. But I'm not giving up on you...on us. I love you. So much." He walked towards me.

"I tried to stay away from you, really. I wanted to give you the room you deserve and I failed. I miss you every second I am not here with you."

I couldn't say anything, just watched him moving closer and closer to me. My eyes never left his intensive blues.

"Please Bonnie, give me...no give us a second chance. I can fix this mess I caused, you just have to allow it. Allow me to make us happy again", he said. His lips were only inches apart from mine, his eyes locked with mine and my heart pumped so loud, that I nearly heard it.

"Allow me to make you feel better."

Before I had the chance to reply, he kissed me.

A/N: Sorry for all the mistakes, but English is not my Native language.

And dont forget to leave your reviews and comments :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for the lovely reviews :D**

**I love you !**

Gosh, how I missed this.

His soft full lips were pressed on mine in the sweetest way. I felt all his love in this simple but very impulsive kiss and I knew I couldn't resist. I was not able to deny my feelings towards him. I mean this was Damon. The love of my life and the father of my daughter.

I returned the kiss, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. I was so overwhelmed by the sensation, that I let myself ease off in passion.

When I woke up I felt a hand caressing my waist and soft kisses on my shoulder.

"Good morning." Damon whispered into my neck, nibbling it.

"Believe me there is nothing good about this morning." I replied, immediately jumping out of the bed.

"Don't say that, Bons." He used his vampire speed and stood in front of me, blocking my path outside.

I rolled my eyes. "How did we even end up here. Weren't we in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, that's where we started..."

"Oh my god. This can't be true," I exhaled.

Damon extended his hands, took my face into his hands and caressed my cheeks softly.

He opened his mouth. I knew he wanted to say something, but I shoved his hands off of me and took a few steps back.

"This shouldn't have happened. And you know that, Damon. I made a mistake. _This_ was a mistake. I- I shouldn't ..."

"Bonnie, we belong together and that's it. What happened last night, was the result of the passion between us. Don't call that a mistake."

A second later I found myself pinned on the bed, underneath him and still pretty naked.

"Damon." I was helpless.

"Come on," he started to grind his crotch against me, causing me to whimper. "You know you want this."

And I really wanted it.

After one hour of passionate love making, I found myself on a blanket next to the bed.

"Well... you can admit, that I was fantastic," Damon chuckled deeply. His hands were behind his head and he had a smile on his face.

I glared at him, trying to steady my breathing but I didn't say anything. I just stood up, grabbed my clothes, left Damon behind me and headed to the bathroom.

I was sore, therefore I had to take a very cold shower. Afterwords I felt refreshed and vital again. I was ready for a new day, especially with Elena and the kids.

I left the bathroom and changed into a new outfit. Then I went into the kitchen and decided to make some breakfast for the all the house members.

"You want me to help you, babe?" Damon asked, as he entered the kitchen, now clothed all in black of course.

"Sure and who allowed you to call me babe?"

"After our action- night and- morning I thought..."

"Don't think and don't call babe me, okay."

"Bonnie," he started, looking me directly in my eyes.

"Please."

"Right, I try."

"Thank you," I gave him a sweet smile and continued silently with the preparation.

After 20 minutes the breakfast was done and a few minutes later I sat at the table with my daughter on one side and Elena on the other side. Of course Damon, Stefan and the twins sat with us. It was pretty funny and relaxing being all together, eating although the vampires did not needed to and making plans for the day.

"Mommy, I wanna go to Disneyland," Skyler whined.

I caressed her beautiful face. "I know, sweetheart but we're not going."

Just as she was about to burst out and cry, Damon stroked her brown locks. "What about going to the Zoo and eating a huuuuuge bowl of ice cream, huh honey?"

"Can I have strawberry in it?"

"Yes, of course."

"Hm...right...okay. But I still wanna go to Disneyland someday."

"I promise we will." I told her, happy that Damon alway knew how to sooth our daughter. He is a great father, I couldn't be luckier.

"I suggest that you guys take the kids, while Bonnie and I go to the Spa." Elena spoke up, after we were done with eating.

"That's a good idea," Stefan replied. He took his twins out of their seats. "Now lets put your shoes on and let's go... you too, Sky."

I helped her out of her seat. She extended her hand towards Damon, waiting for him to take it. Instead of taking it, he lifted her and swirled her around, making her laugh.

It was in the late afternoon, when Elena and I layed on the loungers, with our beauty masks on.

"I slept with Damon." I let the cat out of the bag. "Last night...and this morning."

"Oh..."

"Oh...that's all you got to say," I questioned, leaving my eyes closed.

"Yeah oh...what did you expect Bon. You love him and there is still this... you know _special _ tension between you two."

"I couldn't resist him. He was there, I was there and one lead to another."

"I understand. So you wanna give your relationship a chance?"

"I ehm don't know. I kind of forgave him. I guess I just need a little more prove, that he's serious with us being together again, not just because of this so-called _special tension_."

"I think he knows that. He is more than ready, believe it or not, your almost 200-hundred-year old vampire man has eventually grown up." Her comment made us laugh. But she was right. Damon had changed, after we split a few months ago. He is more responsible than ever.

When I turned around I pumped into someone's chest, spilling my drink over his shirt.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I said, looking up into his face.

"It's okay there." He gave me a cute smile, making me blush a little. He surely wasn't unattractive. His eyes were black, like his hair and he had a tan. I don't know how he did that, but I was a bit hynotized, especially by his cheek bones. I know know it sounds creepy, but I always liked prominent male faces. Besides that short beard made him even more attractive for me.

_Gosh, he is such a beauty._

"Well... I should go and change into something dry." He chuckled lightly, making me blush of embaressment. "Hey, don't be embaressed it was my fault, too."

"I'm so sorry, really."

"You know what. I get another shirt and then can have a drink together. What do you think miss-"

"Bennett, Bonnie Bennett...That would be wonderful, but I'm here with my friend and we were about to go back home."

"Firstly, it's a pleasure meeting you Bonnie Bennett- by the way, it's a beautiful name. Mine's Jackson Simson, and refering to the drink, we could catch it up later. Maybe on another day, if you want."

I gave him a smile. "We'll see, mister Jackson Simson. It was nice meeting you, although I'm sorry it happened that way."

He smiled back and gave me his phone number, said goodbye and went away.

_Impressive, indeed._

"So, who was that guy you met at the bar?" Elena asked me, when we sat in her car.

"His name is Jackson Simson. I ruined his shirt and he wanted to date me. I said no, that's all."

"But you liked him. I can see that," she snickered. I just rolled my eyes.

"Let's just not take about him."

"Alright, we're there anyway," Elena replied, as her home came into view.

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter turned out to be more mature than originally planned. But it's BAMON, so...**

**Don't forget to review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the comments and reviews, they were sweet :D**

**...**

"And on top of my ice-ream were some yummy strawberries and chocolate stars."

"Really...and how did it taste", I asked Skyler when we cuddled on the couch.

"Deliciouuuuuuus", she giggled. "I wanna go again."

I laughed, embracing and kissing her.

"Hey, why are two snuggling without _me_?" Damon suddenly appeared in front of us. He glanced down, made a fake sad face and folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Don't act like a piece of _shmit_", came out of my daughter's mouth.

"Skyler Briana Salvatore, don't you ever say that again", I stated strikly, not wanting own my child to talk _that_ way.

Damon laughed loudly. "Kids say the darnest things...Sweetheart, I think you mean piece of shit", he winked at her.

I narrowed my eyes on him, I so wanted to set him on fire and he was totally aware of it. He rolled his eyes, then strolled over next to me and pulled Skyler on his lap.

"Look honey, you're a little too young to know what that means. So better don't repeat what I say okay. It doesn't make your Mommy happy." He whispered the last part into her tiny ears and afterwards he tickled her tummy.

...

A few hours later the kids were already in their bedrooms sleeping. Elena suggested to watch a movie together and in the end I sat next to Damon again. He had his arm casually around my shoulder, thinking I haven't noticed yet.

"Now tell me Elena _why_ are we watching this TV- Show again", Damon questioned, rolling his eyes. He seemed to be a little peeved.

"Because _Buffy_ is a great show and Angel is hot, right Bon?"

"Sure, but I prefer Spike", I spoke up.

"Of course you do, you feel attracted by bad vampires, don't you." He whispered into my ear, making me shiver when he started to kiss my neck sensually.

I shrugged him off me and moved a little away from him. He smiled, gave me another kiss on my head, approached me again and turned to the TV.

"Shall we start now", Stefan questioned. When he saw me and Elena nodding, he pressed play.

We were all totally into _Buffy_, well except for Damon of course. He constantly tried to distract me by either nibbling my skin, brushing his lips against my face or -like right now- placing his hand on my thigh.

I ignored him, I had to. What happened last night can't happen again, I thought to myself.

But Damon knew me better. We had been together for over six years, enough time to test his limits and to figure out how to get what he wants. It's not that I didn't what to sleep with him. Sex with him was absolutely great, he knew so many tricks and I enjoyed every single one. The problem was and still is the timing when Damon's lust for sex toke over, because it wasn't always during the night or in their former bedroom.

_Gosh, when I remember all the places and occasions we had sex..._

After a few minutes he started to stroke me, when I didn't react the way he wanted me to react, his hand crept towards my inner thigh and a little higher, closer to my core. I instantly shut my mouth in order not to moan in front of Stefan and Elena. Thank God, this all happened under a blanket, but still it shouldn't happen.

As I forced his hand away from my body, it didn't budge, so I pressed my legs together. But of course it didn't stop him from proceed his soft strokes.

"Let's go upstairs", he whispered into my ear, making me shiver. I felt him smirk. He was was getting closer to his goal.

"No", I silently whispered back, not wanting my friends to hear it.

"Are your sure, Bon?"

His fingers moved directly into my shorts, along my panties.

"Okay that's enough... Damon upstairs. Now", I stood up from the couch and went off.

Damon smirked devilish, picked me up bridal style and carried me into my bedroom.

...

When I woke up the next morning I recognized two big blue eyes watching me curiously.

"Morning sweetie", I voiced tiredly.

"Mommy, are you aware that you slept with _Daddyo_ in one bed", my little Skyler asked me quietly, not wanting to wake her father.

"Sure she is", Damon expressed beside me. He reached over, grabbed Skyler, pulled her in his arms and kissed her good morning.

"Now that you're awake, can we go to Disneyland?"

"Skyler honey, I told you that we will go... on another day", I said and stroked those locks I love so much.

And again she wanted to cry and again Damon soothed her, by promising her all kind of things. He always had the right words on hand and I had to smile about it.

He catched my joy and smiled back, saying 'I love you' without using his voice.

I didn't answer, my smile disappeared and I looked down at my hands, knowing that he meant what he just said to me. He loves me, he really does and I guess now is my time to let him. I know what I promised myself, when I left him but he is back to himself again and that was the only thing I asked him. I only wanted the real Damon. The cocky, sarcastic and over- protected one... and now I have him back.

I turned to him, took his face in my hands and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I love you too", I replied, noticing his surprised expression.

"And what about me?" Skyler pouted, then crossed her tiny arms on Damon's lap.

Damon kissed her cheek. "We love you too, baby girl. Now go and play with Coop and Maddie, I need to clarify something with your Mom."

I gave him a puzzled look and waited for my daughter to leave the bedroom.

"Speak."

"Who said I wanted to talk", he said and pulled me on top of him.

...

**A/ N: Bamon are back together, but what about that Jackson guy? We'll see ^^**

**Please leave your reviews ! Love ya 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay I'm back :) Thanks for the reviews !**

...

The sun shines danced on my skin, making me feel warm and comfortable. I inhaled, smiling a little when I smelt the grass. I always loved nature, being outside especially in the woods made me feel alive and somehow relaxed.

I sighed and turned around to lie on my side.

"You love it here, don't you?"

I blinked. "Yes I do. Always have, since I was a little girl. When I needed to be alone, this was _my _place to be."

He just stared at me with a smile on his lips. He reached out for one of my strand and tucked it behind my ear.

"You're stunning", he almost whispered. "I don't know how I deserve someone as beautiful as you."

"Baby, don't say that. I love you and you love me, that's all that counts."

"You're right, but still... after all I did and all the mistakes I made, you forgave me. You gave me the chance to show you how much you mean to me, Bonnie. You are the love of my life. You make me happy, just seeing you means the world to me. I love everything about you, the complete Bonnie- package. I adore and worship every single part of you. I just... just want you to know that."

"I do, Damon." I took his face into my hands and kissed him softly. "I love more than you know. That's why I chose our love over my dignity. Don't hurt me again that much, it _fucking _ hurt. Next time it happens I'm afraid I have to set you on fire or do worse."

A wide smirk appeared on his face. "I'm sure you will and I swear by my undead life, that I will never harm you ever again. Never ever. Scouts honor."

I smiled back. "Good... now why are just two of us the here again? I thought this was supposed to be a family day with our Sky."

"I decided to change it into a Mommy- and- Daddy day. You don't like it?", he asked me.

"Of course I do, I love spending time with you... _you and me, it will be only you and me_", I started to sing Milow's song.

"Your cruel voice is killing the romance, babe", he said annoyed and rolled his eyes.

Instead of feeling offended I just kept singing and laughing. His comments never really killed my mood and right now, I was in a singing- and- therefore- annoying- Damon- mood.

He rolled his eyesagain. This time dramatically and rolled on top of me. He used his knee to part my legs and lay between them. He took both of my hands, pinned them above my head and held them with one of his hands. The other one stroked my thigh, making me shiver a little bit.

"I'm gonna make you sing another song", he whispered before kissing me hard.

...

Damon and I were snuggling on a bank, while watching our daughter play around in the playground and with some other kids. She was clearly the most beautiful one of them with that cute summer outfit I bought last week.

"Isn't she a beauty", he said and a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Yes... you just say that, because she resembles you so much. It's unbelievable." I turned to him locking my eyes with his. "And I thought that little girl would be more like a mini- me than a mini- you." I laughed lightly and kissed his cheek.

He put his hand on his chest, smirking. "And I couldn't be prouder about it... so I thought about a second one."

"A second what", I asked him.

"A second child."

"Hm, I don't know. I'm not sure, I mean we just came back together and.. and we've got a lot to do with Skyler. She's still so young and needs like 200 percents of our attention, I don't know if she could handle a brother or sister right now."

"Yeah, yeah...", interupted me.

"Moreover I'm not sure if I can or wanna go trough the whole pregnancy again."

His eyes were focused on me, searching for something I could possibly hide from him. But I had nothing to hide. I always revealed all my concerns towards Damon. _What is he looking for?_

"What?" I questioned curiously.

"Nothing... just wondering... ah you know what, nevermind."

"No tell me, I want to know."

"I'm just wondering why there is a little fear in you eyes."

"Fear... what, no... I'm not scared."

"Yes you are. What is it, Bonnie? Do you think I might not support you or you couldn't handle a second child?"

I paused before I spoke up. "Damon, I'm not scared. Not even a little bit. I know you, how much you love me and Skyler and I know you would love anything that is related to our family. I know you would do anything for our family and I really appreciate it, but I need to think about _enlarging _our family." I explained, starting to stroke his chest with my hand.

"I'd love to _enlarge_ our family", he said and bend down to kiss me.

"Yes I know." I whispered and smiled.

...

A few hours later we sat in a restaurant, after Skyler demanded for some fish and chips.

"Mommy, you sure you don't want to taste my food? It's yummy." Sklyer shoved he plate towards me, wanting to share her food with me.

"Yes I am, sweetie. Mommy doesn't like fish."

"Alright, that means more for me." She stated delighted making me and Damon laugh out loud.

"You're cute, honey", Damon reached over and took some chips from her plate.

"Hey, I did not offer you." Skyler whined, folding her arms in front her chest. "Mommy, do something."

"Why are you so mean. I thought we're best buddies. Best buddies eat from other's plates, you didn't know that?"

Skyler just rolled her eyes. _Just like her Daddy_, I thought.

"Okay, but next time you better ask me before you eat my meal", she answered.

"Sir, yes sir", Damon saluted and kissed her on the forehead.

...

While we ate our desert, I heard a voice behind me.

"Bonnie...Bonnie Bennett?" I turned around in my seat and saw him standing there. Jackson, the guy from the spa. It's been a few days and I've already forgotten him. _How could I forget him with this... oh my God, why is he here?_

I raised from my chair. "Jackson, hi. It's nice to see you again", I smiled and shoke his hand.

"Nice to see you, too. So how have you...", he started but was immediately interrupted by Damon, who now stood next to me. He had his hand waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Damon Salvatore, her _boyfriend _and the father of her daughter. And you are?" Damon's eyes turned into slits, gazing Jackson from head to toes.

"Oh... I'm Jackson Simson, Bonnie and I met at that spa."

I nodded, feeling the tension between the two men. I felt awkward, when this uneasy silence arouse.

"Well... I didn't know that you're in a relationship", Jackson voiced and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Of cause she is", Damon snapped.

I thrusted my ellbow into his stomach.

"I'm sorry for his rude behaviour and..."

"Look dude, this is a family lunch and you are clearly not invited", Damon groaned, ignoring my mad glares.

"My bad, dude. See you soon Bonnie", Jackson said and sped off, not even waiting for my answer.

I immediately turned back to my boyfriend and hit his chest, before sitting on my chair again.

"Ouch witchy woman. What was that for", he asked taking a seat as well.

"You're an ass, how could you be so incredibly rude. You don't even know him. I so hate you Damon", I said and hit his arm, shooting him angry glances.

"Really Mommy", Skyler asekd me a little frightened..

"Of cause not. Am I right Bonfire?", he winked at her.

I rolled my eyes in order not to go all crazy infront of my daughter.

"You don't wanna tell me who that _boy_ was and why he tought he had a right to disturb our family time?"

"Nope, I don't want to. You were being an eternal jerk and by the way, there was no need to be jealous," I told him, shaking my head.

"Pfff...I'm not jealous. Did you see him, he is no comparision to me, myself and I _and_ my hotness, right kid?" The last part was directed to Skyler... of course he had her on his side. She is just a freaking Daddy- girl.

"No doubt", she replied. I couldn't hold myself back and started to laugh hard. In the same moment my anger diminished immensely._ Oh boy, I needed this._

"What's so funny Mommy, I didn't mean it as a joke", Skyler seemed more than confused.

I laughed harder. "Sweetie, you're just like your father. That's all", I responded and stroked her brown hair.

I turned my head and saw Damon's questioning eyes.

"Who was this guy, babe", he repeated.

"No one of importance, believe me", I replied softly. I took his hand and stroked the back lightly with my thumb. "I love you and just you. You need to believe me, baby."

He gave me a smile, bent over and kissed me softly.

...

**I hope you liked it :D Don't forget to review, thanksssssss 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here comes chapter 5- the longest chapter I ever wrote. It contains MATURE elements. Skip the part if you don't like it... but I can ensure that it's something you DON'T want to miss !  
><strong>

**Ps.: Thank you _Ashley_ for you tips, hope I handled to convert them.**

**Also a huge thanks to all the other reviewers :D**

I was bored.

Damon and Skyler had their Daddy- and- me- date and I had nothing to do. Our house was clean, I had no work to do and I failed at reading a novel. Even Elena and Caroline were busy with their own families.

_What am I going to do with my time?_

I strolled around the house, looking for anything that could possibly entertain me and when I didn't find it, I lay down on the couch and switched the TV on.

And then I saw it. The new commercial of those cute _Reebok_ _Easytones_ and a new idea appeared in my head. I had to go shopping. I needed these shoes and when I have them, I'm gonna start jogging.

...

Two hours later I was back home, with a pair of purple- grey _Tones_ and I was more motivated than ever to run and get rid of my boredom.

I put my shorts and my shirt on, took my Ipod with me and started running.

It was a glorious feeling. Running through the park, while listening to music and enjoying the wind around my ears, cooling me. I don't know why I forgot how amazing it made me feel.

_I believe I can fly._

I smiled all the time, not recognizing that almost thirty minutes have passed by but I wasn't tooexhausted. I felt great.

"Bonnie, hey" someone said as he approached me. I turned my head and saw Jackson.

I turned my music off and smiled at him.

"Hi Jackson, it's great to see you."

"Well at least, I'm now able to talk to you without your boyfriend on your side or juice on my shirt", he said with a smirk planted on his face.

I felt my cheeks redden. "I'm so sorry for his behaviour. He had no right to send you away and I wanted to tell you that, but I lost your number."

"I do understand that, believe it or not. If you were my girlfriend I wouldn't let you out of my sight."

I laughed.

"Is it your first day of jogging", he asked me, glancing me in my outfit.

"Yep, it's been a long time since I ran the last time. I guess it's been six years ago, but I still love it."

"Six years, no way. I mean, look at you", he mentioned.

"I don't run, because I feel uneasy with my body. I was bored and I had nothing better to do", I shrugged.

"And what about your family?"

"Damon took our daughter to the circus and afterwards they'll go to the theatres and watch a movie together", I replied already missing them.

"A Daddy- and- daughter- day, huh."

"Yes", I smiled. "They have that once in a week and they love it extremely."

"And going for a jog is a new way to distract you from missing them," Jackson asked interested.

"Probably... and what about you? Is there any reason that you're here, all by yourself", I wanted to know, trying not to sound too curious.

"Nope, I just like to keep my body in shape and it's nice to be outside", he responded.

"That's good to know, Jackson."

"You can call me Jack, if you want."

"Hm Jack, huh? I like the short version. Makes you younger", I stated and smirked.

He smirked back and I spotted his dimbles on his cheeks. In combination with his tanned skin he kind of looked like a beach boy. Somehow he reminded me of Matt Lanter from _90210._, although he wasn't my typ. But on _Jack _it didn't bother me at all.

"I have to go. Damon and Sky are probably on their way home", I said, looking at my watch and realizing how late it was.

"Sure. So tomorrow morning, at 6 am right here?"

"Ehm, I... yes why not. See you then, Jack." Okay, that's weird. I agreed to meet Jack again without even thinking, but this was not a date. I like him and we could be good friends if you ask me.

"See you", he winked. I turned around, put my Ipod back on and ran through the park to my house.

...

I gave Skyler a good night kiss, walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. I headed to my bedroom, toke my clothes off and jumped into one of Damon's shirt.

_"Babe", he kissed my shoulder blade when we lay on his bed, my back was pressed to his chest._

_"Hmmm", was the only aswer I could give. His soft lips were caressing my skin in the most sensitive way._

_"What is it with you and my shirts?"_

_"What do you mean", I asked and turned around to face him.I interwinged my legs with his._

_"You're always wearing them. Don't you have a pj? I could buy you one. Or hold on, better sleep naked, makes things far easier" A smirk appeared on his face._

_"You're complaining because I'm wearing your shirts? Weird."_

_"Not complaining, just curious. What's so weird about it? I rather think you're weird for wearing your boyfriends shirts for sleeping." He caressed my cheeks, stuck a strand behind my ear to have better view on my face._

_"Well as you know, I love you and I wanna sleep in your shirt. Don't be a baby about it, you wash them anyway."_

_"Whatever", was his only reply. He rolled his eyes, let the issue fall and kissed me._

I climbed into our bed and huddled against the sleeping Damon.

"Hm, there you are. What took you so long babe", Damon voiced sleepily. He pulled me further into his arms and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Sky wanted to tell me all about her day with you and what she saw. The elefants and horses. The _Lion King_ and how freakingly awesome it was in 3D. And of course the indoor playground in the mall."

"Oh yeah, we had alot of fun. Next time you're coming with us."

I smiled. "Okay, I'm happy that you two enjoyed yourselves." I stroked his beautiful black hair, gave him a kiss on the cheek and let him sleep.

...

I arrived back home at 7.30 am. Skyler and Damon sat in the kitchen and ate breakfast.

"Mommy", my daughter shouted from her chair.

"Hi, sweetheart." I walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Where have you been. I woke up and you weren't there. You could have let a note", Damen stated with his eyes turned to slits.

_Oh oh, someone's pissed._

"I just went out for a jog. I didn't think that you would be awake by now", I responded rolling my eyes. Why was he so pissed, I can do whatever I want to.

"As you can see, I am."

"I'm taking a bath. Enjoy your meal, honey", I said to my daughter and ignoring Damon's glares.

Minutes later I lay in the bathtube with my eyes closed.

"Are you back to yourself again?"

I jumped a little, opened my eyes and stared at my boyfriend. I didn't say anything, just kept staring at him.

"Alright... tell me when you're ready to talk to me again", he said and stormed out of the bathroom.

I finished my bath, wrapped a towel around my body and went into the dressing room. I put some new clothes on and headed back to the living room, watched Skyler and Damon on the couch. They were engaged in a conversation and that was so awkward, if you ask me. I always wondered how it was possible, that Damon could talk to his daughter like she was his best friend. And in some kind she had the potential if there weren't Stefan and Alaric. They laughed together but also had serious talks, were you actually think that they were two mature adults. It was like Damon found his soulmate and I am so proud of that.

Skyler. My little angel. She and her father were so alike, I couldn't say it enough. When I looked at her, I saw so much of Damon in her. She had his icy blue eyes, so big and blue like the ocean, where you could lose yourself in it. And she had his full lips, his nose, his cheekbones and of course this particular smirk. People immediately knew that they were father and daughter and at the beginning I was a little bit jealous, only a little bit.

Everytime I see my dad, he made sure to repeat how much Skyler resembles me. Granted, she had my long brown and I loved brushing and dressing them, but what else? Damon once said she'll probably be as judgy as I am and that it hopefully keeps the horny boys far away from her, but I wasn't so sure about it. I really want Skyler to end up as a lesbian, because Damon would never accept any guy in her life. To be honest, I strongly wish she will fall in love with a girl , I don't know why but I kind of liked the idea of a lesbian daughter.

Months after Skyler's birth I recognized her cockiness, combined with his hilarious and sometimes annoying sense of humor. Damon spent so much time with her, that she just started imitating him. Her big curious eyes watched him carefully, she memorized his movements and tried to mimic them. The only word that described my feelings in that moment I first recognized it was _impressive_. Yes, I was and still am impressed and proud.

I walked over to the couch, kissed my daughter's head and sat beside Damon. He turned around and I took his face into my hands. I brought his my lips on him, kissed him passionately and I moaned softly when I felt his tongue slide into my mouth.

"I love you", was all I needed to say when we broke apart.

...

The days passed by and I still went running with Jack. We got to know each other very well, by talking about our childhood and youth. I now considered him as my friend.

"Tomorrow I'm running with you", Damon stated after he put our daughter to bed.

"What... why? You don't need it."

"Neither do you and you're still going. Every single day." _Oh boy, someone's pissed. _

"What about Sky?"

"What about her?"

"You wanna leave her here, all by herself, unprotected?"

"I could take her to uncle Steffy. I'm sure Elena wouldn't mind", he winked at me.

"But I would. She is our daughter Damon, we are supposed to be with her like 23 hours a day", I replied harshly.

"I am . You're the one who does the daily morning sports when we're supposed to have breakfast. She misses being wake up by her Mommy and I miss my girlfriend."

"Don't push that bullshit on me. I missed breakfast just once."

"Till now, but that's how I see it coming."

I threw my hands up. "Why are dramatizing everything?"

"Why are seeing this sunnyboy," he snapped angrily.

"Alright, here we go. You've been spying on me." He just shrugged his shoulders, looking bored as if it's the most normal thing.

"You have no right."

"You are mine and no one else's", he roared.

"I'm no one's, don't treat me like your fucking property", I yelled back. _How dare he_, I thought and before I knew it, I gave him an aneurism. It's been years since I used magic, but I still knew how.

Damon grabbed his head, grimaced and showed off his vampire face. He took a few steps forwards, but I raised my hand and threw him magically against the wall.

He groaned, stood up and confused me by running around the room in vampire speed.

Before I knew it, I found myself on the carpet with Damon on top of. He ripped my shirt open and toke me.

...

He stopped his movements, watched me squirm and writhe underneath him. I opened my eyes, wanting him to continue thrusting. I loved the veins around his eyes, which were pitch black and filled with lust, passion and anger?

"What the...", I started but he shushed me.

I raised my hips, then felt his left hand pressing me down and keeping me from moving.

"You are mine, do you understand." His voice was raspy and I felt his hot breath on my face. Then he thrust into me, just one single time.

I moaned loudly, nearly screaming.

He stilled, refused to move and observed me.

"Do you understand me", he repeated, this time he thrust even harder into me.

My whole body was on fire, burning with passion due to his thickness.

"Do you understand me", he asked me for the third time, followed by a deeper thrust inside me. His right hand grabbed my wrists and held them above my head, the other hand stayed on my hip to hinder me from moving upwards.

This was toture. He was torturing me, deliberately.

"I. Said. You. Are. Mine. Do. You. Understand. Me", he moaned against my lips as he leaned down.

He drove into me at each word.I lost it.

...

The next morning I wrapped a towel around my body after jogging with Jack again.

I left the bathroom, stepped into the bedroom and and a second later I was pinned to my kingsize bed. I found my boyfriend on top of me. Naked, pissed and horny as hell.

_Oh boy, after last night's sex- athon he still wasn't done?_

"Guess I wasn't very convincing last, huh. Should give it another try."

He opened my towel and massaged my left breast.

"Damon", I moaned, arching my back.

"Yes baby", he responded, then he released my breast and licked his way downwards.

...

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment/ review :D  
><strong>

**Kiss, Ever- Joliene  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry that I had to update so late, but I have to learn for my exams.**

**Thanks again for all your lovely comments and compliments, especially to **_**Ashley**_**. **

Damon's POV

It was a bright sunny day, that's why I decided to take Bonnie and Skyler to the beach. I wanted to spend the day with _my two_ favourite girls. Only my girls. But my _Bonnfire_ had to ask her damn friends and they said yes... Well at least it wasn't that sunny boy.

"Why are you staring at Bonnie", Stefan questioned. We sat on the blanket while Elena, Bonnie and Caroline played with the kids.

"Did you recognize that she has changed", I asked him.

"Well, she seems a little thinner. That's what you mean?"

"She's happier, friendlier, more relaxed. It's getting harder and harder to annoy her. I'm desperate Stefan."

"Why isn't that a good thing?"

"Because I'm not the reason for her new attitude."

"Who is it then?" He was confused, I could clearly see it on his broody forehead.

"Some fucking beachboy she met when _we_ came back together again."

"And how is he doing it?"

"She says they just go for a jog. Every single day Stefan, every fucking day. This isn't normal, am I right?"

"What is? That she's doing some sports or the fact that she's doing it with a guy", he asked. _How stupid can someone be_, I thought.

"No, I mean the fact that someone else is making her happier that I am."

"Consequently you think, she might leave you for some beachboy?"

"After what I did to her a year ago... maybe... maybe that's some kind of revenge... I don't know." I ran my hand through my hair and looked over to Bonnie. She and our baby girl were building sandcastles.

"You're talking crazy. Bonnie loves you, she's not looking for any revenge. She wouldn't risk her relationship to you because of her running pal. Get yourself together and remember who you are. You're Damon _fucking_ Salvatore."

I laughed at him, using my own words. Normally this was Skyler's part, but he was right. Why am I so worried?

"Oh man, you're right. Thanks Stef."

"Look, you need to get over what happened last year. She forgave you, that's all that counts", he ensured. "You better talk to Bonnie, before she can't handle your weirdness anymore."

"Weirdness... I am not weird", I barked.

"Yes you are, you're always acting weird when you're scared", I secretly had to admit it. I didn't handle it very well, being worried or scared about someone I care about love.

I wondered how someone could recognize that, especially my brother... we hadn't had the best relation for decades but since Bonnie came into my life, he became one of my closest friends.

"Yeah... whatever", I only replied when I saw Skyler, Maddie and Cooper running towards us.

"Come here princess", I opened my arms and embraced my daughter. Surprisingly she didn't have any sand on her hands.

"Give Daddy a kiss", I said and she did. God, how I love this kid.

"Did you guys have fun", I heard Stefan ask his twins and tickle them. They giggled.

I turned my attention back to my daughter.

"Daddy", she started as she sat on my lap and played with my hair.

"Hm."

"Are you mad at Mommy?"

I looked into her eyes, seeing a little hint of sadness in them. I hated seeing my daughter sad.

"Sweetheart, I'm not mad at your Mommy. I just like screaming at her and Bonnie loves that too", I winked at her.

"Oh... okay, but you don't scream at me. Does it mean you don't like me as much as Mom?"

I kissed her tiny nose. "I would never scream at you, because I love you too much. You're my best buddy, best buddies don't scream at each other. Parents some times do that."

Her face immediately lightened up when a smile appeared on her pretty little face. My girl was a real beauty.

"Okay, you're my bestest buddy too, Daddy", she replied and lay her head in the crook of my neck. I stroked her brown locks, dandled back and forth, comforting and soothing her.

We stayed like this and just watched Stefan play with the twins.

...

Bonnie's POV

"Sweetie, why don't you take your cousins and play with Daddy, huh", I said to my daughter, when we finished building our sandcastle. I gave a kiss on the cheek and saw her and Elena's twins run away.

"Now Bons, what is it with you", Caroline asked me immediately.

"What do you mean?" I was puzzled, I didn't do or say anything special.

"You clearly lost weight and Damon keeps staring at you. Are you two fighting or having any problems? Is that the reason that you're under stress and stop eating?" She and Elena shot me worried looks.

"What no. We're not fighting or anything, we're happy, I'm happy. There reason why I lost a little weight is not that I'm under stress, but I recently started running with Jack, ehm, Jackson, that's why."

"You're doing sports with that guy, why?"

"Why not", I snapped back.

"Because you don't need it, you never did", Caroline pointed out, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I accidentally met him, but I had the idea to go for a jog. I did it because I had nothing to do and he just joined me."

"But why do you need to do it every single day?"

"Every morning, before Skyler and Damon even wake up. I don't wanna miss the family time, it's so important to all of us... But the running is just a new hobby I discovered", I responded in a strong voice.

"Yeah whatever... So how did your man react, when he found out?"

"You mean, after he spyed on me", questioned and raised a brow. "Well, he was got mad and all jealous... and then he had angry, wild sex and it was sooo hot."

Elena and Caroline just rolled their eyes. Although we talked pretty much about our sex lives they somehow didn't like to hear about mine. Maybe because sex with Damon was still as exciting as at the beginning of our relationship... they're just jealous.

"He didn't want me to see Jack again, but Jack is my friend now and I'm not letting Damon reign my life...so he has to deal with, either he likes it or not", I said to both of them.

"Okay... well at least you made yourself clear", Elena stated. "But why is he still so concerned?"

"I don't know but I'm gonna talk to him. This can't go on, we really need to clear things out, before it's too late." I shortly closed my eyes, then opened them again and looked at my best friends. "I love him too him to lose him again."

...

"Now that fun", Damon told me as we sat in our car, on the way home. It was already dark outside, because we had the chance to was a beautiful and romantic sunset.

I gave him a smile and took a look to the backseet, where Sky already fell asleep.

"What, she's already sleeping", Damon questioned and looked into the rear- mirror.

"Was pretty adventurous for her", I nodded and turned my head to the window.

...

I sat on the couch and waited for Damon. He put Sky to bed.

"Wanna drink some whine", he shouted from the kitchen.

"No thanks, just come here please", I replied in a normal sound level, knowing he would still hear me.

Seconds later he sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong baby", he gazed me carefully.

"I want to say something, I want you to listen to me and let me finish it."

He narrowed his eyes a little. "Okay, keep it going honey."

I turned to him. "Today, when I had a talk with Elena and Care, I recognized how you looked at me. You gave me that look, no you basically stared at me like you wanna catch me and put me in a cage. What are you scared of, Damon? Do you think I might end our relationship for Jack or anyone else?"

"Bonnie...", he started to sigh.

"No, I wasn't done... I love you, after all the shit you pulled last year, I still love you. I forgave you and I want you to forgive you yourself. You made a mistake, like everyone else does and you learned from that. Please Damon, you need to get over it. Do it for us, please." At the last sentence I felt my tears roll down my cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry", he said when he whipped my tears away and pulled me into a kiss.

"I love you", I sobbed between the kisses, while I tried to stop my tears. "I love you so much."

He kissed my cheek, then my shoulder. I felt his right hand brush my hair aside to have a better access to kissing my neck.

Although I moaned due to his softness, I somehow couldn't stop crying.

He returned his attention back to my face, brushed a strand behind my ear and gazed me carefully.

"Don't stop, please don't stop", I whispered, put my hands on his neck and pressed my lips on his.

The kiss was slowly, promising but passionate. I became impatient, so I went for his pants and pulled them off.

I saw him watching me some kind of irritated and bewildered, but I ignored it. I wanted him to sleep with me, to show me that he trusted me and I wanted to show him, how much I love him. That he's the only men in my life that matters.

...

In the early morning we were done clearing things out.

"Do you have something planed for the week-end", Damon asked me while his fingers caressed my naked thigh.

"Not really. Have somthing in mind?"

"How about Hawaii?"

"Hawaii", I raised a brow and lifted my head from his shoulder.

"Yep, just for the week-end."

"Hmm... sounds good... actually."

"That's because it's my idea, honey", he winked. I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh and we're going alone, just the two of us", he continued.

"What about that little person you call daughter?"

"I already took care of our sweetheart. Curtis agreed that she can stay with him."

"Daddy? You asked my dad? When did you come up with that idea," I asked him curiously.

"What's wrong with it? After all he's your father and you're the one complaining that he doesn't get to see Sky often enough."

"I know, but you hate my dad."

"I don't hate him... we just don't get along very well", he shrugged his shoulders.

"And how did he react when he you asked him?"

"At first he was suspicious, like every time I open my mouth but he immediately agreed, saying 'was about time' and bla bla bla."

I laughed out loud. "Wow... way to amuse me. But I have to admit that I'm proud of both of you, you acted like real adults."

"Yeah whatever... So it's Hawaii then, this week-end?"

"Yes... I guess we need that. We will lie on the beach, swim and..."

"Have sex", he interrupted me with a smirk on his lips, "In every single room."

I locked my eyes with his.

"In every possible position", he bent down to kiss me, "Until we're _both_ spend."

I placed a finger on his lips, before he had the chance to kiss me. "Baby, I thought this was supposed to be a relaxing week-end, where we could relax and lounge."

He opened his mouth and sucked my finger seductively, while staring at me. "We'll see about that", he replied and pulled me on his lap.

**Please let me know if you liked this chapter or not. I could use every tip, advice and counsel :D **

**Much love, **

**Ever- Joliene**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the new chapter and again thanks for the reviews.**

**To Ashley: Honey, you're sweet :D And I really appreciate your "addiction".**

**...**

"Now tell me about your trip."

"Damon took me to Hawaii", I replied as I sat in a coffee with my friend.

"Really? Wow, you're lucky to have such a generous man."

"Yeah, it's quiet okay."

"Quiet okay?... hello, earth to Bonnie. Damon just took you to Hawaii, for two freaking days. If that's not insane...", Hanna, my work- place kollegue voiced.

I rolled my eyes. She always got crazy when it came to my wealthy boyfriend, who was in the same time the father of my only child.

"So you went to Hawaii but why didn't you show up at the office last week?"

"I was too spent and exhausted. I needed that week off", I replied, running my hand through my hair.

"How could that be, you just came back from paradise."

"I didn't get to see anything from the island, that's why. When I came back home, I barely could feel my legs."

"Oh god, what happened to you", she shot me a worried look.

"Damon's horniness happened. I even didn't have a chance to step through the threshold before he had me pinned to the floor and... you know..."

"So you had sex on the floor and after that?"

"After than he was ready for round two... and three...", I felt my cheeks redden a little.

"What, you just had sex... the whole week-end long", Hanna questioned with a huge smile on her face. Sometimes she could be really weird.

"Yes. I slept like three hours altogether and didn't get to eat very much. He was like a... starved man, but by God, I enjoyed every minute."

"Damn Bonnie, where do I find someone with the same stamina as Damon's", she stated and made us laugh out loud.

"Okay okay, let's talk about you. What did you do last week-end?"

"I went to a club and danced with a guy and I didn't sleep with him."

"Hanna, really? Does it mean you actually like him", I akes her excited. I knew her just for a few months, but I immediately figured out that she likes to have one night stands.

"Yes. He's sweet and he's got this cool name."

"What is it?"

"Jackson", she smiled at me.

"Stop, stop. You don't probably mean Jackson Simson, don't you?"

"Yes... you know him?"

"I... yeah, we used to run in the morning", I replied.

"He's nice, right? I mean he's a friend of yours, so he can't be that bad", she smiled happily.

"No, he's not. I like him and I think you two are going to be a great couple. So when is the next date?"

"Tomorrow and I'm so excited. You know I really like him and after all these one night stands, I think I'm ready to settle down and have a real and honest relationship. Maybe even a family, who knows", she winked at me. Her eyes were gleaming and I could see that she's about to fall in love with Jack.

_He's good for her._

"Honey, you deserve to be happy again and I know that Jack has great character traits, so you should absolutely go for him", I squeezed her hand, "I'm sure he's the one for you."

...

"Hello, you beautiful woman", Damon said as he stood in the front door. He took my hand and pulled me against his body. I dropped my purse and wrapped my arms around him.

"I've missed you, babe", I whispered against his chest and kissed his neck.

We stayed like this for a few minutes, until I unwrapped my arms, interwinged my fingers with his and went to the living room to sit on the couch.

"Now, how was you day, baby", he asked me, while he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Nice. Hanna and I went to a coffee and chatted. She's dating Jack now."

"You mean beachboy? No way, I though he's all into _you_."

"He's not into me. He knows that I'm in a terrific relationship with the father of my daughter and the love of my life", I replied and gave him a kiss on the cheek, our hands were still interwinged.

"Good for this particular man, I'd like to meet that happy guy", he jokingly said. "So you're okay with beachboy being into someone else instead of trying to steal you from me?"

I raised a brow. "Of course I am. I've never been interested in him and he could never steal me from some as gorgeous as you."

"Right you are, _Bourbonnie_."

"Anyway, when do we pick Skyler up from the kindergarten", I questioned as his thumb caressed the back of my hand.

"Honey bunny, you still have two full hours just with me. I insist on taking advantage of that special occasion and I suggest to give you a free ride on my _disco stick_" he winked at me. He let go of my hand and slid this hand along my inner thigh.

"Honey, I can ride you disco stick whenever I want and it's always for free", I said and tried to remove his hands under my dress.

Of course he was faster and I found myself moaning as he pushed two fingers inside me.

...

The next day we were playing Barbie with our daughter, when my phone rang. I looked at the display.

"Uhm, that's Hanna, I'll be back in a few minutes", I explained and left the nursery.

"Hi sweetie, how are doing", I said into the phone.

_"I'm very good. Just wanted to tell you, that Jackson's my boyfriend now. We want to give us a try, but I'm very confident that it's something serious."_

"Congratulation Hanna, I'm so happy for you."

_"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow at work and then we'll talk, talk and talk."_

I laughed. "Alright. See you then."

_"Bye", _was her last word before she hung up.

I went back into Sky's nursery, set on the floor and played Barbie again.

"Hanna and Jack are a couple", I said to Damon as he gazed me from the corner of his eyes.

"Phew, he couldn't wait any longer to fuck her, huh?"

I hit his arm. "Hey, watch your words, we have a child here."

"Yeah, no shit. Bons you know me, I always talk that way and little Sky here doesn't mind", he replied and his famous smirk showed up.

"I do mind. She'll end up using every single word you say and that's not good at all."

"No, that's brilliant. Our daughter is going to be kickass, with a great sense of humor and the ability to do whatever she wants. Believe it or not, I'm doing my part to make her an independant and a strong self- assured woman."

"Teaching her your kind of language only makes her as cocky as you are", I stated.

He smiled, "you my sweet _Bonfire_ love my cockiness, no way to deny it, babe."

"Look, I may be able to handle a second mini Damon, but as you know, you and you're sense of ehm... _everything_ aren't everyone's cup of tea, baby."

"Well thank you", he snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome. Damy, you know I don't mean to offend you but you have to think about Sky's future."

"Pah, what makes you think I'm offended? Anyways. I am thinking about her future and like I told you before, it's going to be kickass", he said, leaned forward and placed a sweet light kiss on my nose.

I rolled my eyes and heard my daughter whine.

"Can we go back to playing Barbie?"

"Yes, Bon Bon can we", Damon asked me with an arched brow and a smirk on his lips. He knew that this meant the end to our discussion and it made him happy, as ever.

I locked my eyes with his and for a minute or so I didn't say anything, just stared into this blues. I was kind of challenging him but eventually I knew this was nothing I could win.

"Sure we can", I replied and kissed my daughter's head.

...

**So that was chapter 7, review to show some love ! **

**Oh and next chapter will take some time, cause soon I'll sit my exams. **

**And our dear friend Jackson will come into view, so be prepared for some Damon/Bonnie/Jackson action :D **

**Much love, **

**Ever- Joliene**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, I'm back. Exams are all over and it's time to go back to BAMON :D**

**So have fun and I hope you like this chapter.**

**To Ashley: I'm still not sure if Skyler has any vampire powers, but she is definitely a wwitch- a Bennett witch to be precise ^^ **

…

"Hey Jack, what's up", I asked him through the phone.

_Hey Bonnie, I thought it would be cool if you join me and Hanna. We want to go out and have dinner._

"Oh that's cute but I shouldn't be there, when you guys go on a date."

_No, that's okay, I'm sure Hanna wouldn't mind._

"Thanks for the offer but I don't wanna interfere anything, so."

_Alright then, maybe next time._

"Yes, maybe... See you soon."

_Bye Bonnie._

...

Damon came back home, holding Skyler around his waist.

"Hi princess", I said to her and kissed her on the lips.

Damon pulled her in my arms. "Doesn't the king get a kiss from his queen", he asked me with a sweet smirk.

I stuck my tongue out and shook my head. "Nope", I said and went to the living room and sat Sky on the couch.

"Aren't you hungry, sweetie", I questioned when I sat next to her. Damon also did, with a glass of orange juice in his hand and gave it to Sky.

"Daddy already bought me something", she replied and drank her juice.

"Oh really", I asked and my eyes went directly to my boyfriend. He shrugged his shoulder innocently. "And what?"

Instead of answering my question she started to giggle and shake her head. I knew my baby too well and this reaction meant that she and Damon had a secret. But she's just too young to keep something to herself, I mean she's just four and a half years old and was hundred procently sure that he bought her some junk food.

My eyes turned into slits as I looked at Damon.

"What", he made big eyes, "she was hungry and I don't let my daughter starve."

"You know I hate it when she eats that stuff. It's unhealthy and makes her fat and ugly."

"Yeah yeah, bla bla bla."

"Not bla bla bla Damon, you have to take this serious and I'll make you understand that."

He bend over and approached me with open lips and lustful eyes, until he was only inches away from my face.

"Really", he asked with a raspy voice and leaned forward to kiss me.

"Yes", I responded, pushed him away and took Skyler's hand, after I placed the glass on the table.

"Since your silly father already fed you, I guess it's time for you to take a bath young lady."

Damon smirked and before I left he shouted behind me. "I'll see you afterwards Bon- Bon."

"I don't think so", I shouted back.

...

After the bath I sent Sky to play in her room while I went to the dressing room to change into a dry shirt.

While I bend down and looked through a drawer, I felt Damon behind me. He placed one hand around my waist, while the other trailed along my back.

I straightened up and let him kiss me on the neck.

"Still mad at me, babe", he asked against my skin, tickling it with his breath.

"Hm... maybe", I smiled a little bit.

He pushed his hand under my shirt and caressed my belly lightly.

"And now?"

"A little."

His hand wandered down to my pants, he unbuttoned them and pushed two fingers inside my panties. I moaned quietly when he stroked my sensitive spot and my back arched. When I wanted to turn around, he held me to his chest and pushed his fingers inside me. I moaned. Louder than before, when he moved them in and out in a sensual rhythm. My head fell on his shoulder and I let his mouth devour me. When I felt my belly tightening, I felt my orgasm wash through me and I accidently bit down on his lower lip.

"Oh God", I exhaled and tried to steady my breathing again.

Just when Damon wanted to pull my pants down, Skyler came into the room.

"Mommy, can't you play with me?"

I jumped when I heard her voice, I catched myself and turned to face my daughter.

"Su... sure", I replied, moved away from Damon and followed Skyler to her nursery.

"We'll finish later", Damon had whispered against my cheek, after he had kissed me fot the last time and licked his juicy fingers clean.

...

The night turned out to be not as seductively as Damon and I expected it to be. The storm outside scared Sky that much, that we let her sleep in our bed.

"Why are you and Daddy not married", Skyler asked me, while she snuggled between us.

"Honey, you're supposed to be asleep by now", I replied in a tired vocie.

She pouted her lips latched, turned to her father and moved closer to him.

"Daddy, I can't sleep."

I raised a brow. "Taking Daddy's side... I see", I said and crossed my arms infront of my chest, like she always does when my baby girl's latched .

Skyler turned her head to me and her big blue eyes showed pity, thus she had no other choice than to move back to me and take my hand.

I smiled at my victory. "So, since you're my favourite girl, you can ask me again but afterwards you're going to sleep, okay?"

"I'd like to hear a story, can you do that for me Mommy?"

"Yes, I surely can", I responded and gave her kiss on her head.

...

"You didn't answer last night's question", Damon stated the next morning, when we found ourselves in the dressing room.

"What do you mean?"

"Why we're not already married."

"Uhm... because we... I don't know, we just aren't", I replied with a shrug.

"So, will you marry me", he asked me as he stood infront of me.

"What... I... no", I said perplexed.

"No?"

"No."

"You serious?"

"Yes."

"Okay", he simply said and went out, now fully dressed.

...

In the late afternoon, Skyler sat on the floor and played her barbies. I lay on the couch, with my head on Damon's lap and observed my daugther, while Damon read a book. I enjoyed his hand, that massaged my head softly.

"God, did I tell you that you have very talented hands", I asked him.

"Don't I know that already", he winked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm being honest here, Damy."

"Damy?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Damy...honestly?"

"Baby, didn't you catch my compliment?"

"Damy is an inappropriate nickname for me, don't you think?"

"I like it, I think I'm gonna stick with that", I said amused.

"Hell no."

"Hell yes, by the way you have tons of nickname for me... and anyone else you know."

"Oh come on, you like it when I call you Bon."

"Bon or Bon- Bon... how about Bonfire, witch, witchy, judgy, miss judgemental and that's only a small selection."

"You forgot Bourbonnie", he replied with a wide smirk.

"See, you can call me whatever you want but you're crying when I say _Damy_."

I got up and sat on his lap, faced him and took the book out of his hand.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned forward until our lips almost met.

"Hey, couldn't you at least let me put a bookmark in it", he asked me and looked at his shut book.

"I love you, Damy", I whispered against his lips and smiled.

I received a light slap on my ass, which made me yelp and arch on his lap.

He moaned. "We should take this _discussion _to the bedroom", he voiced as we kissed passionately. He pulled me closer to him and rubbed his crotch against mine.

"Can't, Hanna and Jack are coming over", I said and gave him another kiss.

"What... when did _I_ agree on that", he arched a brow.

"I don't need you're permission to invite my friends", I replied and planted more kisses on his neck.

"When it comes to that beachboy, you _do_ need it."

I chuckled and went back to kissing him sensually. I trailed my tongue along his lips, until he parted them and stuck his tongue into my mouth. Feeling his tongue massage mine and devour my mouth made me all hot and bothered, but I knew we hadn't time for _that._ Nevertheless, I moaned and enjoyed our intimacy.

When I heard the door bell ring, I gave Damon one last kiss and went to the front door.

"Hey you two", I said and let Hanna and Jack enter my house. Then I hugged both of them.

Damon appeared, gave Hanna a hug and Jack a simple _hello_. Then I saw my daughter run to Damon, she umbraced his right leg and hid behind it.

"Hey there princess", Hanna said and went to Skyler to stroke her cheek. Then she gave Skyler a lollipop.

"Thank you", Sky replied, took the candy and raised her arms towards Damon. He lifted her into his arms and she hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"Our Skyler is a little shy", I said to Jack, who didn't have the chance to greet my daughter.

"Honey, you don't wanna say hi to Jack", I asked Skyler and stroked her hair.

She shook her head and tightened her grip on Damon's neck, when she gave Jack another glance.

"Don't take it too personal, you're too new for her", I refered to Jack with a smile.

"It's okay, I understand that", he replied and smiled back.

I turned my attention back to my daughter. "Sweetheart, do you want Daddy to take you to uncle Stefan?"

She nodded shyly and I gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then I smiled at Damon and wriggled my brows at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright... let's get you dressed kid", he voiced and sped off.

"Okay, shall we go and sit down", I questioned and led the way to our living room and sat along with Hanna and Jack on the couch.

"So, how are you guys", I asked them.

"Very good, we were at the Grill and had some cocktails", Hanna replied.

"I didn't know it before, but it's cool there", Jack said.

"Yeah, I like it there, reminds me of good old times."

"You grew up here?"

"Yep and Hanna too, we just got to know each other when I started working in the company."

"That's right", Hanna said and chuckled.

"Baby, we're leaving", Damon said with our daughter in his arms, as he stood at the door of the living room.

I got up and walked over to them. Again, she hid in the crook of Damon's neck and tightens her grip on her father.

"Hey sweetie, no need to be scared", I said to her and stroked her cheek. "Give Mommy a kiss goodbye." She turned her head to me, kissed my lips and immediately went back to Damon.

"I'll see you later, babe", Damon whispered against my lips, while he kissed. He parted my lips, stuck his tongue briefly inside my mouth and made me moan softly.

He pulled back, smiled at me and said goodbye to the guests.

...

After one hour I found my boyfriend infront of me, when I stood in the kitchen.

"Hey, you back?"

"Yeah, didn't wanna miss the double date since it's happening in my house."

"Your house?" I raised a brow and smirked.

"Your house, my house whatever", he stated and rolled him eyes.

"I'm happy to have you here", I said and kissed his lips breifly before I interwinged my hand with his and pulled him to the couple on the couch.

"Didn't know would come back", Hanna expressed

"Yeah, I couldn't let my woman all alone in that mansion", he winked at her but had a rather stern look at Jack. He clearly didn't like him.

I rolled my eyes. "Because I can't take care of myself?"

"No, because I don't trust everyone in this room."

"Damon, please can we just enjoy our double date", I pleaded before Jack has the chance to say anything.

"Sure", he said, took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"So _Jake_, when did you come to Mystic Falls", Damon asked as if he was interested.

"It's _Jack_, dude."

Damon growled next to me and I squeezed his hand a little more, to hinder him from attacking Jack.

"And I moved here last year, but didn't get to know much people", Jack continued as if nothing had happened.

"I _honestly _don't know why", Damon muttered.

I ramed my elbow into his side.

"Ouch woman, that hurt", he faked.

I stared at him. He smirked and gave me a kiss on the nose.

"You're so sweet together, I can't say that often enough", Hanna said and moved closer to Jack,to snuggle with him.

"Thanks, you're not bad either", I replied and moved closer to Damon, until me back was pressed to his chest. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my hair.

"Where did you two meet", Damon asked Hanna.

"At the _Blue Bar_. It was pretty funny that we even got into contact, it was so crowded there", she replied happily.

"What a _coincident_, that he _just_ found one of Bonnie's closest collegues and friends."

"He didn't know that Bonnie and I were friends", she replied.

"Are you sure?"

"What are you trying to say", Jack intervened.

"Oh nothing", Damon said and held is hands up in defense.

Jack glared angrily at him, when he saw Damon smirk widely.

"Guys, can we drop that please", I expressed tiredly and slapped my boyfriend's thigh.

Both guys just stared at each other, with their eyes turned to slits.

….

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**This is a very short chapter and the last part is rated M for MATURE. **

...

Damon's POV

The next 60 minutes felt more like 60 hours. I was bored to death. Literally. And it was annoying. How could my little witch agree to that and why did this double date- or what mess you call it- has to happen in my house? _God damn woman_, wasn't the only thing I thought and sighed loudly.

Bonnie and Hanna talked, giggled and laughed like all the time. And that fucking beachboy... he didn't keep his eyes from _my_ woman. I knew it, I knew that he was still into Bonnie. He stared at her, as if Hanna wasn't there. As a matter of fact he was practically undressing her, probably he had some dirty, nasty things in mind. Things, he will never ever be able to do. Not with Bonnie, that woman was, is and will always be mine. I'm the only one who has the previledge to devour her body. Only I and no one else. That little fucker, Hanna was _his_ girlfriend, he should have his eyes on Hanna, not on my beauty.

And this fucking guy thought I didn't notice his glances. I saw him follow every move Bonnie made, how could she not notice that?  
>Was she blind or what? And what's wrong with Hanna, can't she see what this dude was up to? How could both of them be so damn stupid?<p>

"Jack, I think it's time to head to our next destination", Hanna said and caressed the back of his right hand.

"Brilliant idea", I expressed and smirked wickedly at him. "Why not earlier", I murmured the last part, well maybe not murmured but anyway... and was I immediately hit by Bonnie's elbow.

"Well then", _Jaqueline_ started, "it was a pleasure to have us here Bonnie."

And there it was again, _Jacky's_ super duper shiny smile. Fuck, he is freaking me out, I could snap his neck. Just like that and he would be gone... But I'm a father now, so I have to controll myself and Bon Bon wouldn't be very happy about me killing humans. Although I can't say that Janine is a human...

Bonnie got up and hugged beachboy briefly, because she probably heard my groan when I saw _Jinny's_ hand touch Bonnie's back. I so wanted to kill him. _Damn you_, Bonnie.

"I enjoyed having you here", Bon said, when she pulled Hanna into a hug.

"Me too, honey", she replied with a huge smile on her face and walked with her friend to the door.

Before beachboy could do a step forward, I stopped him by grabbing his arm and turn him around, so that I faced him.

"Now you listen to me, Jaqueline", I snapped at him. "You lie your fucking eyes on Bonnie again, I'm gonna make you regret that."

"Dude..."

"Don't you fucking _dude_ me in my house. Don't come anywhere near my girlfriend, understood beachboy", I stated angrily and stood directly infront of him.

"I didn't do anything, _Danny_."

"Danny...", I started but before I could reply appropriatetly in my _Damon-way_, Bonnie came into view and stepped between us, with her front pressed to my chest and her hands on my hips.

"What's going on here", she asked me puzzled, glancing from me to that guy and back to me again.

"Oh nothing _baby_, just had a little chat with our guest", I showed a fake smirk but my eyes stayed cold as ice and angry at the same time.

"I better go now, my girlfriend is waiting", _Jacky_ said. "Bye and see you soon, Bonnie."

I growled angrily and wanted to go after him. Of course Bonnie stopped me by grabbing my face between her hands and making me look into her eyes.

"Damon, what was that", she asked and she was mad.

"I'm gonna kill him", I yelled and took a few steps back.

"Why", she questioned with an arched brow. Her hands were on her hips, judgy as ever.

"Are you fucking serious? He was undressing you with his eyes and you didn't notice it."

"What.. no... you are talking crazy", she replied, turned around and walked away.

"I'm talking crazy... You are the one who is too fucking blind to see what this beachboy is up to", I voiced as I followed her upstairs.

She turned around as soon as she reached the top of the stairs. "He has a girlfriend", she screamed, "and he loves her."

"The fuck he does", I yelled back. I approached her until our noses touched.

"Fuck you", she bawled, turned around and headed into the bathroom. To top that she locked the door behind her, as a matter of fact.

I sped to the door and didn't bother knocking.

"Open the door, I wasn't done talking", I shouted eagerly.

Stubborn as always, she didn't answer me, so I tried again. "Open the fucking door."

Again nothing. "Now open the fucking door, fucking witch", I screamed and knocked as loud as I could.

"Witch, I...", I started to say, but was interrupted.

Bonnie opened the door and there she stood. I barely had five seconds to figure anything out, before she reached out, grabbed my collar, pulled me down and kissed me. The kiss was hard but passionately, filled with lust and heat. She surprised me even more, when she suddenly jumped me and wrapped her legs around my waist.

I moaned into the hot kisses, loving how our tongues explore each others mouths in a rough and violent way. She placed her arms around my neck and moved her slender fingers through my hair.

I sped us to a wall, pinned her there and moved my hands from her thighs to her blouse. I ripped it open, let it fall to the ground, along with bras, pants and panties.

She also didn't waste any time, she freed me from my Armani shirt and pants and left us completely naked.

...

**Phewwwwwww, I hope you liked it and FYI, Damon and Bonnie aren't done with their make-out session. So, leave your reviews and you'll get the chance to read more :)**

**Love, Ever- Joliene**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay here come's chapter 10. Like I said before, it's rated M for mature.**

**Thanks for your reviews and enjoy this chapter :D **

Damon's POV

As soon as we were naked, Bonnie shoved me down on the floor. I sat there and watched her lustfully her sit down on my lap and straddle me.

In all the years we've been together I never lost interest in her, I never got tired of her body and her various ways to seduce me. She's still a goddess, still rocking my world and whenever I see her, it's makes me want her.

_How can she have this effect on me- even after almost a decade?_

I've always been a casanova or a _man whore_- like Bonnie would say- I had sex with several women and uncountable one night stands. They were good, more or less, but not even one single girl made me wanna stay with her or even want to get to know her. Although I had all these women in bed, I felt so alone and lonely, until she came into my life. It took me all my strength and courage to show her my affection for her without being burned to death. And it was pretty awkward that she started to flirt with me, although she constantly showed me how much she _disliked_ me.

_Flashback- about 8 years ago_

_"What", Bonnie snapped as she opened the front door of her house._

_"Hi Bonnie", I smirked at her, enjoying how her left hand was placed on her hip._

_"What do you want?"_

_"A fancy new cabrio maybe, a new leather jacket, oh and some..."_

_"Damon, what do you want", she spitted out and seemed pissed off._

_"Continue with what we started last night", I replied with honest and moved closer to her, until I reached the invisible shield that prevented me from entering Bonnie's house._

_"We were both drunk, I didn't know what I was doing."_

_"I know what you did and it was too hot to forget", I winked at her, remembering out heated make-out session on my couch._

_"I don't know what you're talking about", she said and I saw her blush. She was such bad liar._

_"Oh really, then why have your cheeks turned red?"_

_"They haven't."_

_I laughed. "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie. You're clearly in denial."_

_"Whatever", she rolled her eyes._

_"So, are we friends now? I wouldn't mind to add some benefits to it."_

_"Good night, Damon", she just said and closed the door in my face._

_I smirked, which was awkward because naturally I would be pissed but I just couldn't, so I turned around and left. _

_I'm gonna make her love me, I thought as I drove back home._

End of the flashback

I sat up, kissed Bonnie feverish and placed my hands on her waist, pulling her closer to me. Bonnie moved my hands away to the floor, but I wanted to touch her. No, I needed to touch her. My hands were back on her waist, stroking it carefully.

She took my hands again and pinned them to the floor.

"Bonnie", I moaned into her mouth, as we continued with the kisses.

Then, I felt a magical force on me. I couldn't move my hands, not even an inch.

She pulled away from my lips, locking her eyes with mines. And before one word could leave my lips, her tiny hand was wrapped around my manhood and she moved it up and down my length.

I groaned, leaning forward to stick my tongue into her mouth. As soon as our lips touched I didn't waste time and explored her hot mouth.

My urge to feel her skin under my fingers increased. "I wanna touch you", I groaned against her lips.

She didn't answer, just kept stroking me. Then she lift her hips upwards and lowered herself on my manhood.

We both moaned, almost panted when she was ball deep and tight around me. All I could feel was pleasure, when she slowly rolled her hips.

"I need to touch you", I growled.

"No talking", she responded and put her hands around my waist, while moving back and forth on my lap.

I licked my lips when I saw her breasts bounce, but her slow pace wasn't enough for me.

"Faster", I said.

"Don't speak", came out of her mouth but her pace didn't change. _Just to fucking slow._

"Come on."

"Shut up", she demaned, moving her hips more sensually.

This slow shit wasn't working for me, she was tormenting me on purpose.

"More, I need more", I groaned slightly pissed off and angry. I still couldn't move my hands and fuck her properly.

"Shut the fuck up", she spat out and then out of nothing she slapped me across my face.  
>I was taken aback and surprised at the same time. This has never happened before, well not while we were having sex. There were just very few times, when she was the kinky one in our relationship, but when her dominatrix side came into view, you can expect some very hot and interesting actions.<p>

Dominatrix- Bonnie was such a turn on and I couldn't get enough of her, so I pushed her buttons. "Fuck me harder", I groaned and promptly received another slap. This time a little harder, yeah my witch had some power in her. She catched my smirk, I was so turned on.

"You like that, don't you? You like it when I'm in controll", she speaks into my mouth. Her hips were still rotating in circular movements on my lap, I felt her walls tightening around me.

"When I fuck you because I want to, when I squeeze and milk you when you're inside me." Her pace slightly increased.

"You are mine, all of you, every inch of this body and especially your cock", I moaned at her naughty words.

_Fuck, this is so fucking hot when she does the dirty talk._

"This cock is mine and I'm gonna fuck that cock whenever and how long I want to. Even when you say you're too spend, I will fuck you when I feel like it and you will still love it." All the while her shiny green eyes bored into mines, showing off all the lust and love she felt for me.

"You love it when I fuck you hard and fast or so slow that it's toturing you", she kissed my lips, but kept her eyes open.

"And you love it. You always have and you always will love it, am I right?"

_Yes, yes and yes._

Then suddenly she rides me faster and harder than before. A few passionate moans escaped her lips, making me capture her mouth and stick my waiting tongue inside. I groaned louder when I grazed her tongue and felt her walls milk me.

I don't know why and how this happened but the thing I know was, that I showed my vampire face and my fangs were bored in her delicious neck without drawing blood.

I sped us to the nearest wall, pulling her legs around my waist and thrust into her. Hard and deep, taking her loud moans as invitation to go faster and faster.

"Yes", she cried when I hit the magical g- point. I could tell that she was near, so I used my fingers to stroke her clit.

"Oh my God", she screamed in pleasure and a minute later she came violently. Her legs droped to the sides and she let her head fall on my shoulder.

I continued to pump into her, until I released myself inside her channel.

...

Ten minutes later Bonnie sat on my lap again, after we were able to breath normally again.

I felt her luscious on my skin, kissing me along my shoulder and neck, upwards to my earlope and she nibbled it.

"Bonnie", I started when I felt her left hand crawl along my inner thigh.

"Hm", was her only reply.

"What was that?"

"Hm, what do you mean", she questioned, never stopping to kiss me.

I reached for her face, caressed her cheeks on locked my eyes with hers. God, how I love these eyes. Georgeously green with those beautiful brown spots and all these secrets behind them, I could get lost in them.

I placed my hand on top of hers, when she moved to my manhood again.

"What, you don't wanna go for another round", she asked with an arched brow.

"Yes, but..."

"But what?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what", she questioned surprised.

"Biting you, I know that you don't like that."

"Oh yeah... it's quiet okay, just don't do it again." She gave me a light kiss on the lips.

I nodded. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes I do and I love you. Just you", she replied with a sweet smile. She put her hands on my face and brushed my hair off my forehead.

Then I leaned foreward and placed my lips on hers, I started to kiss her slow and controlled, like we had all the time in the world.

...

Bonnie's POV

"You know Sky is very intelligent, she knows who to trust and who not", Damon told me when we sat in the car, on our way to Stefan and Elena's house to pick our daughter up.

"What?"

"She hates _Jaqueline_", he simply stated as if it was a normal thing.

"Is that a new nickname for Jackson", I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "And yeah, I think she doesn't like him, but whatever, it's not like she's gonna see him in our home again."

"Oh really? How so", he blinked surprised and could see him smirk.

"I don't want any trouble going on between you two. You clearly hate him and since my friendship to Jackson is affecting our relationship, I think I should probably end it. I don't wanna lose you and I especially don't wanna see my daughter scared."

"Wow... that's just wow."

"Yeah", I replied and shrugged my shoulder. "Oh and by the way, Sky had no other choice than to hate him. She's your daughter, she does everything you do and there's nothing I could do against that."

He laughed out loud. "That's right, my baby girl loves me very much."

Although I shook my head, I couldn't hold back my laugh and caressed his knee carefully.

"You're the best father I could wish for her", I said after a while.

"Thanks and you're the best mother in the world, our kid is a very lucky girl."

"Yes she is and I couldn't be happier to have you in my life."

...

**So, this is the end of chapter 10 and also the end of my story. I don't know how to continue and I think now is the best moment to let this story go...  
>Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers (including the lovely <strong>_**Ashley**_**) and again, thanks for reading **

**I hope I'll be back with a new story. Until then, see you guys.**

**Love Ever- Joliene**


End file.
